Daughters
by HelloFanfiction.net
Summary: "Fathers, be good to your daughters, daughters will love like you do". Two daughters learn what love is from their fathers. The odds of them falling in love are one in a million but in a city like New York, anything is possible. Inspired by John Mayer's "Daughters". All rights go to their respective owners (FOX, John Mayer, etc. etc.) Rated M for future.


A/N: Okay, okay so i know i'm starting another story and that's crazy considering i didn't finish my last one but i have a really good feeling about this one. It feels like it's really coming together and to be honest I'm pretty proud of it. I really hop whoever you are reading this that you like it. Review for me please.

Living in New York City wasn't easy. In fact one might say it is one of the hardest cities to live in. There's crime, over-crowding, loud noises, and rude people, but none of these things ever bothered Brittany. Brittany grew up hearing stories from her dad about how New York City was the eighth wonder of the world. Her dad was born and raised there and he had raised Brittany to believe that New York City was a place where dreams came true. So naturally when the time came for Brittany to move on after her father's death, she went to New York City.

She had moved to NYC about three years ago and never once regretted it. She went to Juilliard to study dance and got a job at a bakery around the corner from her apartment. Her apartment wasn't big, it was a one bedroom, one bathroom house but it had a fire escape that led to the roof, a spacious living room-kitchen area, and nice neighbors. That was all that really mattered to Brittany. She was living the New York Life that's for sure.

Santana hated New York City. She hated the loud noises and the constant light at all hours of the day and night. It bugged the shit out of her. She tried to remember why she had let her fiancé (well ex-fiancé) convince her to go to NYU. She hated NYU and her tiny apartment and her sucky job. She wanted to be in Los Angeles. It's where she grew up and where all her family was. She hated being away from them. She had moved to New York City with her fiancé who told her it was the best place to kick start her singing career. But so far she had zero lucky and she was starting to miss home.

When her fiancé broke of the engagement she began to dislike New York even more. It just reminded her of everything she didn't have a shot at. Love, marriage, a career. Everyone kept telling her to "give it time" they said that soon it would start to feel just like home. Santana didn't believe it for a second. This was not her home. LA was her home and she missed it desperately. Santana wanted to go home.

"Gooooood Morning New York City, this is Joey Pepto with 'Wake Up New York' and we are going to start you day off right with a little Christmas cheer. That's right folks! It's that time of year again. The Rock Center tree is up and the Macy's decorations are out so strap yourself in because it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

Brittany woke up to the opening notes of "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" by Bing Crosby. She stretched her arms and smiled. She loved Bing Crosby. She loved Christmas in general. It filled her with joy and wonder. There was nothing better than Christmas for Brittany. It always made her feel so surrounded by love.

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes Pumpkin?"_

"_Today the mean girl Becky told Rachel that she couldn't have Christmas because she was Jewish and Christmas is all about Jesus. Is that true?" she asked from the back seat of the car._

"_Well it's true that some Jewish people don't celebrate Christmas but it's not because they aren't allowed. It's because they celebrate different holidays. The best thing about Christmas is that it doesn't leave people out. Christmas is for everyone, people don't have to worship or even believe in Jesus in order to celebrate Christmas. Christmas is a time to be nice to others, to make people smile, to tell people you love them, and to be thankful for what you have. Christmas is love Brittany."_

_Little Brittany smiled and looked out the window. "Christmas is love."_

Brittany never did forget what her father said. Over the years she had come to understand more and more what her father meant and Christmas became her favorite holiday.

Brittany opened her window and stepped out on to the fire escape. She felt a slight chill in the air as she sat down near her flower pot which housed her favorite daisies in the springtime. She looked out over the city and sighed. She was very lucky to have the view she did. From her fire escape she could see Central Park a few blocks away and the Statue of Liberty off in the distance. She sighed. Listening to the sounds of the city was her favorite thing to do.

"_Brittany come here. Come sit on Daddy's lap."_

_The tiny blonde ran over to the window. Her dad gently reached through the open window and pulled the little girl out on to the fire escape. Brittany sat down in her father's lap._

"_Okay now I want you to close your eyes and just listen. Don't say anything, just listen."_

_The little girl squeezed her eyes shut tight._

"_What do you hear?"_

"_Cars."_

"_And what else?"_

"_People yelling," her father waited patiently for his little girl to continue. "Sirens, horns, dogs, music," the little girl continued listing things until she finally looked up at her father and said "Daddy there's too many things to keep going."_

_He smiled down at his daughter and kissed her forehead. _

"_Exactly Pumpkin. See the special thing about New York City is that there are so many sounds and so many things happening that you are never alone. There is always someone else out there doing the exact same thing you're doing. They may be blocks and blocks away but chances are there is someone else and her Daddy listening to the sounds of the city right now."_

And now Brittany sat looking out at the city wondering if someone else somewhere was remembering their dad too. Brittany looked down at her watch as she climbed back into her bedroom.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" she said scrambling to put on her clothes and grab her keys, wallet, and phone. She ran into her bed side table as she reached down to put on her other shoe and gave a loud yelp. She quieted down quickly hoping she hadn't disturbed any of her neighbors. She called a quick goodbye to Lord Tubbington and ran out the door. She was going to have to book it around the block if she was going to make it to work on time.

Santana woke up to a weird sort of half scream-half yelp. She looked around her bedroom trying to determine where the noise had come from. It seemed as though the sound had come from outside her apartment building. She flopped back against her bed groaning. Santana was not a morning person. In fact she hated mornings more than almost anything. In fact right now mornings and New York probably tied as her two least favorite things in the world.

She tried desperately to drift back to sleep but it was hopeless she was up, despite only getting about four hours of sleep. She knew she was going to be a tired, bitchy, wreck when she went into work that night, but it really wasn't her fault. It was the fault of whatever weird dying creature made that sound.

Santana finally sat up in bed right as her phone went off. She checked the caller ID and couldn't help but smile.

"Hola Papi!" she said cheerfully. Out of all the people in her family, her dad was probably the one she missed most. She and her dad had the best relationship, I mean her relationship with her mom was great and all but it was nothing compared to her relationship with her dad. Especially after they divorce. Santana and her mom still talked often and Santana loved when she got to go home and see her mom, but it just wasn't the same as her relationship with her dad. Growing up she and her dad had been best friends. They did everything together, they made their own handshake and everything. Of course it was hard for her dad to watch her grow up especially when she came out as a lesbian but what she loved most about her dad was that he was always supportive. Whether silently or vocally she could always count on her dad to stand by her and her choices.

"Hola Mija! What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing just sort of getting ready for the day."

"You just woke up didn't you?" He asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Yes," she replied shyly.

"Santana Marie Lopez, I swear you are going to sleep you're life away," he said with a laugh.

"Not true! I intend to do big things!"

"Speaking of big things did you get that gig?"

That was one of the other things Santana loved about her dad. He had always been supportive and encouraging of her career in music despite the fact that he came from a family where you were expected to pick a "respected" profession like medicine or law. Her dad had raised her to believe that she could and would do anything she wanted. She was grateful for it.

"_Listen carefully to this song mi hija. This is Bruce Springsteen. He is a very famous rock star."_

"_Like me!" Santana said kicking her feet to the rhythm._

"_Si, like you mija."_

"_But Papi?"_

"_Yes Santana?"_

"_Abuelo told me that being a rock star is silly and that Lopezs aren't allowed to be rock stars so how can I become a rock star?"_

_Santana's father reached for her little hand and held it in his._

"_I want you to listen to me mija. ¿Me estás escuchando?"_

"_Si Papi" Santana nodded her head furiously._

"_You can do anything you want to do."_

"_Anything?" The little girl asked looking into her father's eyes._

"_Anything Santana. But make sure it is something that makes you happy."_

"Santana… Santana… SANTANA"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you got that gig, don't tell me you went back to sleep!" her dad laughed.

"No Papi I didn't I just zoned out for a second. Umm the gig went okay."

"What does that mean? Did you get it?"

"Well I don't know yet. They're supposed to call me soon. It's only been a couple days."

"Oh okay well good. Don't let them keep you Santana. If they have called back in a few days go on to something else. I know you like that bakery Mija but you need to keep your options open."

"Okay Papi." To be truthful, Santana had forgotten about the gig. It was at a cute little bakery around the corner. It was just a little once a month deal but Santana really wanted it. That's why she was disappointed to have been reminded about the fact that they hadn't called yet.

"Mija, I'm going to have to let you go for now, I'm walking into work."

"Okay Papi."

"Te quiero mucho Santana. Hang in there."

"Yo también te quiero. I will."

Santana said her final good bye to her father and hung up the phone. She missed her family like crazy. It was hard to talk to any of them when they called because all she wanted was to be home with them. She opened up her curtains, revealing the fire escape and beautiful view outside her window. She sighed. She got up and walked into her bathroom to take a shower before heading to class.

"So I hear someone was late getting in this morning?" Will asked walking into the little bakery.

Brittany's jaw dropped. "You told?! Not cool Rach!"

"Sorry Britt, I accidently let it slip earlier."

"God, I can't trust you with anything apparently, with you and your big mouth!" Rachel gasped looking hurt.

"Relax Britt, I'm not going to fire you or anything," Will said with a smile on his face. "I just wanted to give you a hard time. I actually have a favor to ask you."

"Oh boy," Brittany said knowing what was coming.

"I need you to work…"

"No, no absolutely not! You know this is my one night off! This is the one night that I don't have anything else going on! Besides no one even comes in after nine there is no reason for me to be here! Why can't Rachel do it?"

"I have rehearsals for 'Funny Girl!" Rachel said quickly turning away at the look of annoyance on Brittany's face.

"Britt, please! I'm begging you! I need someone to stay and close up tonight! Emma and I are leaving for Miami at five!" Will pleaded. Brittany looked at her boss and couldn't help but cave.

"Fine! But I better be getting time and half! And I get to play Christmas music!"

"Thank you Brittany! You really are the best," Will said with a smile.

"I know."

It was about ten when Santana finally got out of her advanced music theory class. She was starving and cold walking back to her apartment, realizing she had no food at her place she decided to stop in the bakery around the corner for a bite. She loved her music theory class in theory but in reality not so much. She loved the idea of music theory and of learning the different structures and ways to organize music but she hated her professor and her classmates and her college. Which kind of made it difficult to enjoy the course.

As she approached the bakery door she stopped realizing she didn't actually know the name of the place she was walking into. She took a few steps back and looked at the sign above the shop. "The Bakery Around The Corner" how original she thought to herself. She opened the door and stepped through into the warmth.

She noticed the place was completely dead. There wasn't a soul in sight except for a blonde girl at the register. Santana walked over to the counter and barely looked up as she place her order for a large mocha latte and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. What? She felt like keeping it simple.

"You sure you want a latte? It's pretty late and you might not be able to sleep."

Santana took a deep breath ready to look up and annihilate this girl for questioning her that is until she locked eyes with the blonde. She had never seen such beautiful eyes. They were blue. But they weren't just blue, Santana had dated many girls with blue eyes. This girl's eyes were deeper than most, richer than most. It felt like Santana could get lost swimming in those eyes. Like if she wasn't careful she might drown in them. But it wasn't a scary sort of drowning it was a slow, calm sort of drowning. The kind that makes you feel still and at peace.

"Latte it is then," Brittany said with a smile.

Santana realized she has been staring and diverted her eyes away from the blonde's. She took a seat at a table near the counter and watched as the girl went about making her PB and J. There was something about this girl that made Santana feel calmer. She wasn't sure how she felt about it quite yet.

"So PB and J huh? Seems a little too obvious for you right? Brittany said with a small smile.

"What do you mean to obvious for me?" Santana asked quietly meeting the girls eyes again as she placed the PB and J in front of her.

"I just mean you don't seem like the type of girl to walk in to an empty bakery at ten pm on a Tuesday and order a PB and J. But then again you don't seem like the type of girl to be in New York City so what do I know," she said walking through the back door into the kitchen.

Santana watched the girl disappear. She was right Santana wasn't the type to order a PB and J and she definitely wasn't the type to live in New York. It was weird that this girl could read her like that. Santana looked down at the PB and J and saw the girl had cut the crusts of and shaped it into a dinosaur.


End file.
